Jalousie
by kittyfree
Summary: Jalousie quand tu nous tiens !


**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, romance

**Couples :** on change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Petit oneshot encore une fois pas prévu et né de mes délires avec Bubul ;)

Encore un grand merci à toi petit poulpe pour tes idées sans lesquelles cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

N'y cherchez pas de grandes idées, c'est juste un truc léger sans prise de tête pour trouver un bon côté à toute la neige qui est tombée chez mwoua ;p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Jalousie**

Tout d'abord, plantons le décor :

Une fac en fin de journée, le soleil s'est déjà couché et les lumières des lampadaires éclairent la rue de leur lumière blafarde. On est en hiver et la neige tombe abondamment sur la ville.

Un étudiant en deuxième année de lettres attend devant le bâtiment principal. Il est emmitouflé dans un grand manteau noir un peu usé et porte autour de son cou une écharpe bleue. Une natte aux reflets auburns s'échappe d'un bonnet sombre et descend le long de son corps et d'un sac à dos beaucoup trop chargé à son goût.

Le jeune homme a froid…

Très froid…

Ses orteils sont complètement gelés et son nez est tout rouge. Il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre en essayant d'oublier le petit vent qui vient juste de se lever.

Le petit vent mordant…

Le petit vent sadique…

Qui se faufile sous son manteau et vient le faire frissonner.

Il va finir par attraper la crève du siècle !

Le jeune étudiant souffle dans son écharpe dans le but vain de réchauffer son nez.

Mais rien à faire.

Il fait trop froid !

Maudissant sa douce moitié de son retard, il se met à imaginer toutes sortes de tortures psychologiques qu'il pourrait lui infliger pour se venger.

Lui planquer son ordinateur portable…

Vider la cafetière aux aurores…

Le priver de câlins à vie…

« P'tain Heero tu fous quoi ! », marmonne le jeune étudiant.

« Tu parles tout seul Duo ? »

L'interpellé sursaute et se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant. Un homme grand, la vingtaine, avec des cheveux bruns à l'aspect soyeux et des yeux verts rieurs. Un futur avocat au sourire charmeur et à la liste de conquêtes… sans fin.

Vêtu d'un long manteau beige et d'un sac de cours tout aussi impressionnant que celui de Duo, il ne paraît, par contre, pas le moins du monde incommodé par le froid ambiant.

« Salut Trowa. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'attends l'assistant du professeur Noventa. »

« Lequel ? Le blond à la gueule d'ange ? »

Trowa acquiesça sans se départir de son sourire.

« T'as bon goût vieux. »

« C'est l'expérience qui veut ça. », répondit le brun en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Duo.

« Arrête de te la jouer Barton. Ca prend pas avec moi. Je te rappelle qu'on se connaît depuis le bac à sable. »

« Raison de plus. On a plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. »

« Nan, nan, nan, toute possibilité est morte entre nous depuis le jour où je t'ai vu déguisé en dinde à la fête de Thanksgiving. »

« On avait cinq ans ! »

« Désolé man. T'es grillé. T'as plus aucune crédibilité. »

Trowa se mit à rire de bon cœur, pas du tout vexé de se faire rappeler cet événement embarrassant de son enfance.

« Je peux au moins t'offrir un verre ? »

« J'peux pas accepter. J'attends Heero. »

« Il vienne juste d'ouvrir un café en face. », répondit Trowa en montrant une devanture de l'autre côté de la rue. « Si on se met près de la fenêtre, on ne le manquera pas. »

Duo n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Ca faisait plus d'une heure qu'il attendait son mec et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir plein les bottes.

Il avait froid !

Il avait faim !

Et il sauta sur l'occasion d'aller réchauffer ses miches.

Les deux hommes traversèrent la rue désertée par les étudiants à cette heure de la soirée et entrèrent dans le pub. L'ambiance y était sympa. Des fauteuils multicolores à l'aspect confortable étaient disposés autour de petites tables en bois sombre. Les murs peints dans les tons ocres, étaient entièrement recouverts de photographie représentant des paysages tous plus exotiques les uns que les autres. Plusieurs clients étaient déjà installés devant des boissons chaudes et conversaient tranquillement.

Trowa et Duo prirent place près d'une fenêtre et le châtain put enfin se défaire de tout son attirail hivernal. Il garda tout de même son écharpe autour du cou pour ne pas sentir l'humidité de sa natte contre sa nuque. Une fois à l'aise, ils commandèrent café et un grand chocolat chaud.

« Tes goûts n'ont toujours pas changé. », constata avec amusement Trowa.

« Ouaip. Je suis un accro des douceurs. »

« Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi il n'y a jamais eu plus que de l'amitié entre nous. »

Trowa posa ses coudes sur la table et se rapprocha de son ami.

« Je peux me montrer très doux. »

La serveuse arriva à ce moment-là avec leurs consommations, interrompant momentanément leur conversation. Une fois la jeune femme partie, Duo but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud avant de répondre.

« T'es pas mon genre. »

Le brun haussa ses sourcils de manière perplexe.

« Te méprends pas. Faudrait être difficile ou… hétéro pour ne pas être tenté mais il y a deux choses que je ne partage pas. »

« Lesquelles. »

« Mon fric et mon mec. », répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. « Et tu n'es pas du genre exclusif. »

Cette justification n'étonna pas outre mesure Trowa. Il connaissait Duo depuis plusieurs années maintenant et il savait que son ami n'avait pas eu une enfance des plus idyllique.

Bébé, le châtain avait été abandonné par ses parents. Il avait ensuite grandi dans un orphelinat pour enfin être ballotté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil à l'adolescence. Tous les adultes qui l'avaient pris en charge à un moment ou un autre de sa vie, l'avaient toujours déçu par leur comportement, leur lâcheté ou leur malhonnêteté.

Dès qu'il en avait eu a possibilité, Duo s'était émancipé et avait appris à se débrouiller seul. Il avait tout d'abord quitté momentanément l'école pour trouver un petit job. Après deux ans de galère, il avait réussi à dénicher un studio sympa et avait mis suffisamment de côté pour envisager d'entrer à l'université. Grâce à une bourse, ses frais de scolarités furent pris en charge et Duo n'eut à se soucier que de son logement et de sa nourriture. Il avait gardé son boulot d'appoint et passait son temps entre ses cours de lettres et son travail.

Le jeune homme savait que l'argent n'apportait pas le bonheur mais soyons réalistes, il aidait grandement à le trouver.

Quant à la deuxième partie de sa réponse, elle méritait quand même une petite précision.

« Pourtant tu sors avec Yuy. »

« Et alors ? »

« C'était pas vraiment un saint avant d'être casé avec toi. »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même Tro-man, « c'était ». »

« Et tu penses qu'il restera fidèle. »

Duo marqua une petite pause avant de répondre.

« Il a plutôt intérêt s'il veut pas finir castré. »

Trowa eut une mimique de douleur très parlante à la simple idée de ce genre de vengeance.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu changes de mec comme de string ? »

« Alors tout d'abord mettons les choses au clair. Je-ne-porte-pas-de-string ! »

« Oh non… tu viens de casser le mythe. T'es pas charitable avec tes fans Tro. »

« Arrête tes conneries ! »

« Allez… dis-moi tout, toi l'homme à la mèche rebelle et au string léopard. Serais-tu en fait un constipé des sentiments ? Quelqu'un t'as volé ton bisounours en peluche quand t'avais cinq ans et depuis tu ressens un vide affectif que rien ne peut combler ? »

« Tu sais Duo, c'est pas littéraire que t'aurais dû choisir mais psychologie. Avec des raisonnements pareils t'aurais eu un succès monstre dans les talk show à deux balles. »

« Je suis un homme plein de talents. »

« J'ai cru comprendre. », répondit Trowa en souriant en coin. « Mais sur ce coup-là… t'as tout faux. J'aime juste le sexe et honnêtement je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui m'ait donné envie de partager autre chose qu'un lit. »

« T'es dur là. »

« Non, je suis juste franc. »

« Et tu mets Winner dans le même panier ? »

Trowa porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et en but plusieurs gorgées.

« Lui… j'en sais rien. Y a un truc qui m'intrigue mais j'ai pas réussi à mettre le doigt dessus. »

« Ca doit être son petit côté exotique. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il est arabe. »

Devant l'air surpris de son ami, Duo ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Et oui… faut pas se fier aux apparences. »

« C'est dingue ! »

« Et bien si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à lui en tant qu'être humain et pas seulement comme un coup à te faire, tu le saurais. »

« Touché. »

« Ecoute Tro. Tu mènes ta vie comme tu l'entends. C'est pas à moi de te faire la leçon, je suis ni ta mère ni ton confesseur. Mais si je me fie à ma petite expérience perso, la vie est bien plus sympa avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. »

Le brun observa Duo et se prit presque à l'envier… presque.

« J'espère que Yuy connaît sa chance. »

« T'inquiète, je le lui rappelle régulièrement. »

Trowa sourit avant d'attraper l'écharpe de son ami et de l'attirer un peu plus vers lui.

« Et si jamais tu changes d'avis… fais-moi signe. »

« Me tente pas Tro. », plaisanta Duo.

Le brun tira un peu plus sur l'écharpe.

« Tu sais pas ce que tu rates. »

…

…

…

« J'vous dérange peut-être ! »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent de concert et se tournèrent vers l'origine de cette interruption.

Juste à côté de leur table, se tenait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années vêtu d'une veste chaude en cuire et d'un jeans de marque. Ses cheveux bruns foncés tombaient en mèches humides devant des yeux d'un bleu polaire. Le nouveau venu était très séduisant si on faisait abstraction de la colère qui irradiait littéralement de lui.

« Heero ? Je t'avais pas vu venir. »

« C'est ce que j'ai remarqué. », répondit sèchement le brun.

Duo ne releva pas la pic et tenta poursuivre la conversation le plus naturellement possible.

« Je pense que tu connais Trowa ? »

Heero eut un regard mauvais en direction du brun qui lui, ne paraissait pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise.

« Salut Yuy. »

Devant le mutisme de son compagnon, Duo lui proposa de se joindre à eux pour boire quelque chose. Mais il refusa l'invitation de manière très sèche, en lui ordonnant de prendre ses affaires et de le suivre.

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Duo dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas tout simplement envoyer Heero se faire voir. Bien que cette possibilité soit très tentante (vraiment très tentante), le fait que plusieurs clients semblaient déjà épier leur conversation, l'en dissuada. Quitte à faire une scène autant la faire à l'extérieur.

Duo remit son manteau et ramassa son sac de cours.

« Désolé Trowa. », s'excusa le châtain.

« T'inquiète. »

A peine eut-il fini de saluer son ami, qu'une main vint attraper son bras et le traîna littéralement hors du café.

« P'tain Heero mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! », explosa Duo une fois à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il **me** prend ! Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu étais entrain de fabriquer avec Barton. »

« Je buvais un café avec un pote parce que tu avais plus d'une heure de retard ! »

« Me prends pas pour un imbécile ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Je vous ai vu depuis l'extérieur. Encore un peu et vous vous seriez sautés dessus. »

…

…

…

« Non mais t'as fumé ou quoi ! », s'exclama le châtain.

« Fais pas l'innocent. T'avais tout de la chatte en chaleur. »

« Faut te faire soigner Heero ! Ca va vraiment pas bien dans ta tête ! »

A bout de patience, Duo se mit en marche. Il en avait plein le dos de cette dispute sans queue ni tête. Mais Heero ne le laissa pas partir aussi facilement. Il attrapa son bras et le fit se retourner.

« On a pas fini ! »

« Oh que si on a fini ! Tu peux aller te faire foutre Yuy, toi et ta jalousie. Ca faisait plus d'une heure que je poireautais sous la neige à me les geler en t'attendant. J'ai croisé Trowa et on est allé boire un verre en attendant que tu daignes sortir de tes bouquins. Si tu ne me crois pas, tant pis pour toi ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal et je n'ai pas à supporter tes sautes d'humeur ! »

Duo eut un mouvement brusque du bras pour se détacher de la prise de Heero.

« Et évite de m'appeler pendant quelques jours ! »

Le châtain se remit en route tandis que la neige se remettait à tomber avec plus de violence.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui ne dura pas plus de vingt minutes mais cela suffit pour le frigorifier jusqu'à la moelle des os. Il habitait dans un studio aménagé sous les combles d'un petit immeuble de cinq étages. L'endroit était assez vieux, il faut bien l'avouer mais les loyers étaient corrects et c'était bien là le plus important pour le jeune étudiant. 

Il devait donc faire des concessions. Ne pas s'énerver en voyant que l'ascenseur était en panne toutes les deux semaines, oublier la plomberie qui grince à chaque fois qu'on veut laver une assiette et fermer les yeux sur la peinture écaillée qui datait des années cinquante.

Bref, quelques détails sans grande importance pour Duo qui en fait était ravi d'avoir un endroit bien à lui… enfin… ça c'était jusqu'à cette nuit car en rentrant, le jeune étudiant eu la bonne surprise de voir un petit mot scotché contre sa porte.

La propriétaire, une vieille dame d'une soixantaine d'années qui possédait huit chats, avait laissé une notice à chaque locataire. Le chauffage central de l'immeuble avait rendu l'âme en fin d'après-midi et malheureusement aucun chauffagiste n'était disponible avant le lendemain matin. Elle s'excusait donc du désagrément et conseillait au locataire de passer la nuit chez une personne de leur connaissance ou, au pire, de prendre une chambre d'hôtel.

« Shit ! Manquait plus que ça ! »

Cette journée n'avait vraiment été qu'une suite de catastrophes !

Duo déverrouilla sa porte et entra dans son studio. Il devait à peine faire 10 degrés dans la pièce et la température chuterait sûrement d'avantage pendant la nuit. La météo avait annoncé un temps exécrable pendant les deux prochains jours et le jeune étudiant se mit à maudire toutes les personnes ayant un lien direct avec la météo, le chauffage central ou un certain brun au caractère exécrable.

A peine la porte refermée, il sentit un violent frisson remonter le long de son dos. Ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés et il allait attraper la mort s'il ne se changeait pas rapidement.

Le châtain déposa son sac de cours sur le sol avant de se diriger au fond de son studio. Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait acheté une petite bibliothèque pour séparer son « coin chambre » du reste de la pièce. Elle était entièrement recouverte de bouquins et cet amas d'ouvrages débordaient même sur le sol.

D'un côté de cette cloison improvisée, il y avait une petite kitchenette avec une table et deux chaises ainsi qu'un canapé lit et une table basse en bois clair.

Pas de télé… pas les moyens.

Tandis que de l'autre se trouvait un lit deux places et une petite armoire. Ces deux meubles étaient les seuls qu'il avait pu caser dans un espace aussi restreint.

Il y avait aussi une porte qui donnait sur une salle d'eau.

L'endroit n'était pas bien grand mais c'était chaleureux.

… enfin… lorsque le chauffage fonctionnait…

Duo se changea rapidement. Il enfila les vêtements les plus chauds qu'il put trouver et multiplia les couches du pulls. Il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit et il était hors de question qu'il appelle Heero pour lui demander de l'héberger.

Quant à ses amis, Duo n'en avait pas beaucoup. Wufei Chang, son camarde de cours, n'était pas en ville cette semaine et Trowa ne rentrerait sûrement pas de la nuit. Il allait donc devoir passer la nuit dans son studio, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Duo sortit le maximum de couvertures qu'il trouva dans son armoire et les superposa les unes après les autres sur son lit. Il s'empressa ensuite de s'y installer.

Allongé tout habillé en position fœtal, il tenta de se réchauffer du mieux qu'il put.

La fatigue, le froid et un début de fièvre aidant, ses paupières finirent par se fermer et il plongea lentement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Il se réveilla à plusieurs reprises pendant la nuit. 

La première fois, Duo se sentit très mal. Sa tête et sa gorge le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Il tenta de se lever mais ses membres endoloris refusèrent de bouger. Il resta donc allongé dans son lit où il alternait les frissons dus au froid et ceux dus à la fièvre.

La seconde fois, ce fut une main agréablement fraîche sur son front qui le sortit de sa léthargie. Cette sensation lui rappela son enfance à l'orphelinat.

Lorsqu'il était malade c'était sœur Hélène qui s'occupait toujours de lui. Avec patience et amour, elle le veillait, le nourrissait et lui donnait ses médicaments. La religieuse fut la seule personne qui lui apporta un peu de tendresse pendant cette période de sa vie.

Perdu entre ses souvenirs et la réalité, Duo entendit une voix lui parler. Mais la fièvre était trop forte et il ne put comprendre le sens des paroles prononcées. Cependant, le timbre était apaisant et familier. Rassuré, il s'endormit à nouveau.

La troisième tentative de réveil fut plus facile. Duo était toujours souffrant mais son esprit était un peu plus clair. Il ouvrit ses paupières lourdes pour se retrouver face… à un corps.

« Bonjour la marmotte. »

Duo releva son regard et se trouva nez à nez avec Heero.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je te sers de bouillotte. »

Effectivement, Heero le tenait fermement contre lui, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes.

Devant l'air un peu perdu de son compagnon, le brun s'expliqua.

« J'étais venu … m'excuser pour mon comportement. J'ai vu le mot de ta propriétaire sur la porte et j'ai utilisé la clé que tu m'as donné pour entrer. Je t'ai trouvé entrain de grelotté. Tu avais beaucoup de fièvre mais maintenant elle est un peu tombée. »

Heero passa une main sur le front de Duo.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû rester ici sans chauffage. »

« Et où voulais-tu que j'aille ? »

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler. »

« Je te ferais remarquer qu'on s'est pas quitté en très bon terme. »

« On s'est disputé mais ç'est pas la fin du monde. Tous les couples s'engueulent de temps à autre, c'est pas une raison pour ne pas m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi. », répondit doucement Heero. « Même si tu ne voulais pas me voir, j'aurais pu te donner de l'argent pour… »

« Je ne veux pas de ton fric. », s'énerva Duo en tentant de se lever.

Mais Heero le retint près de lui.

« Reste au chaud. Les chauffagistes sont au sous-sol mais ils n'ont pas encore fini les réparations. »

« Je… j'ai soif. »

Heero se retourna vers le bord du lit et tendit sa main vers le sol. Lorsqu'il refit face à Duo, il tenait un verre d'eau.

« Bois un peu. », dit le brun en aidant son ami à surélever sa tête.

Duo avala quelques gorgées avant de se rallonger. Il avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans le crâne.

« Je ne veux pas te faire la charité Duo. »

Le châtain émit un grognement de mécontentement.

« T'es vraiment buté quand tu t'y mets. »

Duo le fusilla littéralement du regard.

« Peut-être que si tu t'étais pas comporté comme un imbécile, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé ! »

« Peut-être que si tu t'étais pas mis à flirter avec Barton, je ne me serais pas comporté comme un imbécile. »

« Mais je ne faisais rien de mal ! »

« Tu allais l'embrasser ! »

Duo regarda son compagnon avec surprise avant de froncer ses sourcils.

« Mais où as-tu été pêcher un truc pareil ! »

« Ne me mens pas Duo, je vous ai vu à travers la vitre. »

Le châtain soupira en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

« Ecoute Heero. On a jamais eu l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. On était juste entrain de discuter c'est tout. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru voir mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé et il ne se passera jamais rien entre Trowa et moi. Maintenant, soit tu me fais confiance et on oublie cette histoire, soit tu décides de conserver ton attitude puérile et on arrête les frais, parce qu'on peut rien construire sans confiance. »

Heero ne répondit pas.

« A toi de voir. », termina le châtain.

En signe de bonne volonté de sa part, Duo se rapprocha de son compagnon et vint placer son visage au creux de son cou.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que Heero ne réagisse mais après un instant d'hésitation, Duo sentit le brun resserrer son étreinte autour de son corps et ses lèvres se poser sur sa tempe. Il ne fut pas long à s'assoupir à nouveau, bien confortablement installé contre son torse.

Heero observa le jeune malade s'endormir entre ses bras.

Il savait bien que Duo n'était pas du genre volage mais lorsqu'il avait vu Barton l'attirer vers lui d'une façon si … allumeuse, il avait vu rouge. Il n'avait rien contre le jeune étudiant en droit, c'est à peine s'ils se croisaient. Mais par contre il connaissait parfaitement la réputation de Trowa et… et il avait eu peur.

Peur de voir son amant le quitter pour ce bellâtre.

Peur de le perdre.

Heero avait dû se battre pour conquérir Duo et il refusait de voir un autre homme jouer avec lui de cette façon. Il n'était pas prêteur et le faisait savoir !

Bon… d'accord… il aurait pu s'y prendre autrement. Le mode « néanderthalien » n'était peut-être pas la meilleure méthode à appliquer avec Duo.

Il avait été en dessous de tout. Il l'assumerait.

Le plus important pour l'instant restait la santé de son compagnon.

Pour le reste… il saura bien trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner.

Heero resta allongé encore une heure. Ce n'est qu'au moment où le chauffage fut à nouveau opérationnel que le brun consentit à se séparer du corps blotti contre lui.

Doucement, il glissa hors des couvertures.

Après avoir bordé consciencieusement Duo, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour griffonner un mot et l'accrocher sur le réfrigérateur. Il enfila ensuite sa veste, prit ses clés et sortit du studio sans bruit.

* * *

Lorsque Duo émergea, il avait la bouche pâteuse et la vague impression qu'un rouleau-compresseur avait dû lui passer sur tout le corps à plusieurs reprises. 

Y a pas à dire, il détestait être malade !

Il posa lourdement sa main sur son front et fut soulagé de voir que la fièvre était de l'histoire ancienne.

Intrigué par l'absence de Heero à ses côtés, le jeune homme s'extirpa de son amoncellement de couvertures. Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers le radiateur et fut heureux de sentir sous ses doigts le métal chauffer avec ardeur. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa cuisine pour boire un peu. C'est là qu'il vit le mot de Heero l'avertissant qu'il serait là dans une petite heure.

Une fois la moitié d'une bouteille d'eau entamée, Duo prit quelques vêtements propres et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Il avait bien besoin d'une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées au clair.

C'est pendant que le châtain se prélassait sous le jet avec délectation, que Heero revint de son escapade les bras chargés de sacs en plastique. Satisfait d'entendre son ami chanter ce qui devait être un des tubes à la mode (mais il en était pas sûr parce que Duo chantait vraiment trop faux), il ouvrit pendant quelques minutes les fenêtres de l'appartement pour aérer et rangea les courses dans le réfrigérateur.

Lorsque Duo sortit de son antre, il trouva Heero entrain de lui verser un bol de chocolat chaud tandis qu'une bonne odeur de pain grillé flottait dans la pièce.

« Salut la marmotte. », dit le brun en lui tendant un mug fumant.

« 'Jour. », répondit Duo en prenant place devant le comptoir. Il avait enfilé une paire de jeans et un grand pull en laine noir un peu trop large pour lui puisqu'il s'agissait d'un vêtement que Heero avait laissé chez lui.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Beaucoup mieux. T'as fait les courses ? »

« Oui. Quand j'ai ouvert ton frigo y avait plus rien sauf le bac à glaçon et ce qui devait être un plat chinois… où un élevage de p'tites bêtes je suis pas sûr. »

Duo eût une réaction très mature… il lui tira la langue.

Le brun se mit à rire ce qui engendra un sourire chez l'ex-malade.

« Alors j'ai été acheter quelques bricoles. »

Heero attendit la réaction de Duo. Son ami était chatouilleux dès qu'on abordait la question d'argent ou des cadeaux qu'il pouvait lui faire. Le fait que le châtain vienne d'un milieu difficile alors que lui était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche avait déjà posé quelques problèmes par le passé.

Duo fit le tour du bar et vint tout simplement poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

« Merci. »

Heero sourit.

« A ton service. »

Il se pencha vers le châtain et l'embrassa à son tour mais lentement, avec application. Duo se montra très réceptif voir même plein d'entrain. Rassuré par cette réaction des plus positive, Heero laissa glisser ses mains le long de son dos pour enfin les laisser se perdre sous son pull. Les doigts de Duo, quant à eux, vinrent s'enfouir dans les mèches brunes avec empressement.

D'un mouvement souple, Heero souleva son amant et le posa sur le comptoir. Il vint ensuite se caller confortablement entre ses jambes.

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de continuer. », dit doucement le brun en caressant ses cuisses. « T'es pas assez en forme pour ce genre… d'activité. »

« T'inquiète pas pour moi. », murmura son amant. « Un peu d'exercice physique n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. »

Heero se mit à rire doucement.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Duo acquiesça tout en frottant son nez contre le sien.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau avec impatience tandis que les mains de Heero remontèrent jusqu'à sa taille et vinrent attraper le pull qu'il s'empressa de lui ôter. Duo frissonna lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts sur sa peau.

« Tu as encore froid ? », s'inquiéta le brun.

« C'est pas le froid. », murmura-t-il en scrutant les iris soucieuses de son vis-à-vis. « C'est toi. »

Face à cet aveu, le brun ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement. Duo caressa du bout des doigts ses lèvres rougies avant de les laisser parcourir la joue un peu rugueuse de Heero.

« Embrasse-moi. », chuchota Duo faisant glisser sa main derrière sa nuque.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et leur baiser reprit de plus belle. Face à l'ardeur de leur échange, leur désir charnelle ne fut pas long à se faire ressentir. Duo se mit à gémir lorsque les lèvres de Heero s'égarèrent sur son corps.

Le jeune homme avait déjà eu d'autres partenaires avant de le rencontrer mais jamais ces relations n'avaient eu une telle intensité. Lorsque le brun posait ses mains sur lui, il avait l'impression de fondre. Heero lui donnait toute la chaleur humaine qui lui avait si cruellement manqué dans son enfance. Et rien que pour cela, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Les caresses et les baisers se firent plus appuyés, plus ardents.

Préférant le confort de sa couette plutôt que le contact froid d'un meuble de cuisine, Duo glissa du comptoir et emmena son amant jusqu'à son lit. Les deux hommes basculèrent sur le matelas et entre rires et câlins, Duo commença lui aussi à déshabiller Heero. Il lui ôta son pull, faisant courir ses doigts sur sa peau hâlée. Ses mains se firent plus empressées et finirent leur course sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Il était sur le point de le déboutonner lorsque la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre.

« Vas pas ouvrir. », grogna Heero en laissant ses mains s'égarer sur le jeans de Duo pour malmener ses fesses.

Mais le carillon retentit une nouvelle fois avec insistance.

« C'est peut-être la proprio. », souffla Duo entre deux baisers, juste avant de s'échapper de l'étreinte de son compagnon. « Bouge pas je reviens. »

Le châtain passa de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque et récupéra son pull qui traînait sur le sol. Une fois vêtu de manière décente, il ouvrit la porte.

« Salut Duo ! »

…

…

…

« Trowa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Sympa l'accueil. », plaisanta le jeune homme. « Je venais te ramener ça. »

Il lui tendit son bonnet qu'il avait de toute évidence oublié au café.

« Merci mais tu n'avais pas besoin de te déplacer pour si peu. »

« C'est vrai mais je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour hier. Je crois que d'une manière ou d'une autre j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû. »

« Te bille pas pour ça Tro. »

« Je voudrais pas qu'il y ait de malaises entre nous. Je tiens à notre relation, elle est importante pour moi. »

« Je te rassure tout de suite, y a aucun problème. »

« Cool. », répondit Trowa en souriant. « Oh fait ! Tu avais raison pour Winner. »

« Vous avez accroché ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. », dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tu es irrécupérable ! »

« Seul l'avenir nous le dira. », poursuivit l'étudiant en droit. « De plus, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui me fasse vibrer honey. »

Avant que Duo ne puisse réagir, Trowa lui vola un baiser et s'en alla en lui lança un « Ciao darling ».

Le châtain resta quelques instants interdit sur le seuil de la porte, essayant avec peine d'assimiler le geste de son ami.

Cependant, un mouvement d'air dans son dos le fit revenir à des préoccupations plus… urgentes.

Lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à un Heero qui paraissait furieux. Les bras croisés sur son torse, le jeune homme le toisait avec froideur.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. », s'empressa de dire Duo en levant ses mains en signe d'apaisement.

Heero ne répondit pas.

…

…

…

C'était mauvais signe.

« Enfin oui, c'est ce que tu crois mais pas vraiment… enfin … tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Heero s'approcha de lui lentement.

« C'était juste un petit bisou amical. Y avait rien d'autre j'te jure. »

Duo recula instinctivement jusqu'à se retrouver coller contre le mur.

« Dis quelque chose Heero. N'importe quoi. Engueule-moi si tu veux mais dis quelque chose. »

Le brun fit encore quelques pas afin d'être le plus près possible de son amant. Il posa ensuite ses mains à plat de chaque côté de son visage avant de répondre à sa demande.

« Ecoute-moi bien Duo. », commença le jeune homme d'une voix grave. « Tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance et je l'ai fait. Mais malgré toute mon affection pour toi, il est hors de question que j'accepte de voir un autre homme t'embrasser de la sorte. Ami ou pas ami. »

« Je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Il voulait juste s'amuser. »

« Alors mets les choses au clair avec lui. Je crois pas que tu apprécierais voir un mec de mon entourage venir me rouler une pelle. »

« T'exagère pas un peu. », bouda Duo.

Heero eut un haussement de sourcil.

« Ok, ok. T'as raison. Je vais lui parler. »

« Bien. », répondit le brun avant de lui donner un bisou sur le nez.

« T'es plus fâché ? »

« Non. »

Duo posa son doigt sur le torse toujours dévêtu de son compagnon et en redessina doucement les courbes harmonieuses.

« Alors… on peut peut-être reprendre là où s'était arrêté ? »

« En voilà une bonne idée. », répondit Heero en attirant Duo à lui et en refermant la porte sur leurs deux corps enlacés.

**OWARI**


End file.
